


Betty Figures it Out

by ack



Series: Betty x Veronica [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Betty, beronica, it's a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Betty knows she has gotten over Archie, since her last pang of jealousy was from when Archie and Veronica did whatever they did in the closet.At least she thought she was over it, until Archie told her that Veronica helped him wrap his wrist. At the thought of Ronnie helping him, Betty felt jealous once again.Betty thought about bringing it us with Veronica, but for some reason decided against it.Betty gets the girl





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:  
>  _"Betty x Veronica Riverdale prompt: Archie vs Betty for Veronica's affection, with Betty winning out." ___
> 
> _It's unbeta'd so watch out :)_

Betty knows she has gotten over Archie, since her last pang of jealousy was from when Archie and Veronica did _whatever they did_ in the closet.

At least she thought she was over it, until Archie told her that Veronica helped him wrap his wrist. At the thought of Ronnie helping him, Betty felt jealous once again.

Betty thought about bringing it up with Veronica, but for some reason decided against it.

Now the whole gang is at Pops, Betty and Veronica sitting side by side across from Kevin and Jughead, with Archie in a chair in front of the booth.

The gang has been chatting about what they are going to order, Kevin and Jughead arguing about Jughead’s absurd eating habits, when Archie offers to pay for Ronnie’s order of fries and a shake.

“That’s okay Archie,” Betty leans forwards to see past Veronica, “we’re splitting.”

The statement confuses Archie but Betty and Veronica share a smile, “sounds great,” Veronica says, leaning into Betty, and Betty feels herself glowing.

She is happy that Archie won’t be buying for Veronica, but is particularly happy that _she_ will be splitting with her.

The thought briefly crosses her mind that there is something in common with all of her jealous situations, but she is distracted by Kevin’s outburst.

“You can’t just eat _ten burgers!_ ” he shouts at Jughead, his raised voice alarming half of the Chock’lit Shoppe. He sees the others have stopped their discussions to look at him, “sorry.”

The gang bugs him about it until the bell for the door rings and the Pussycats walk through the door.

“Be right back,” Archie says, standing up, “music stuff,” and he walks away.

“The life of a starving artist,” Jughead says, accepting a plate of fries from Pop who came to take their order. Kevin stares, dumbfounded at Pops preparedness.

Betty remembers her doubts from before, but feels nothing for Archie now. Why?

She looks behind her to see Archie talking with Valerie, and again, nothing. On her way to look back at the table, she sees Veronica watching her and flushes.

_Ohhh._

_Veronica._

Betty grabs a fry to munch on as she assesses the situation. It makes sense, with the whole dark hair, dreamy new girl, best friend who kissed you to get you on the cheer team thing. That has to lead to _something_.

Archie gets back to the table and Pop leaves with their orders. Betty assumes Veronica ordered for them and if not Jughead ordered enough for the table.

“Did I miss anything?” Archie asks.

“No, but I was just about to ask if anyone wanted to join me for a movie tonight,” Veronica says with a smirk.

Kevin raises an eyebrow, knowing she has a plan, and Jughead moves the fries closer to himself. Archie pipes up, “I’m free after I get some work done on my music,” and Veronica turns to look to Betty.

“And you?” she says, waiting on Betty’s reponse. Kevin reaches for a fry during the pause before Betty’s answer and Jughead slaps his hand away.

“I would love to,” Betty replies, “a _girl’s_ night sounds like a good idea,” she raises an eyebrow at Archie, “if you are too busy with your music,” she adds quickly, not wanting to be too obvious.

Archie is looking at her weird then looks down for a second and Betty feels her phone buzz.

           A: **I thought u were over me?**

Bettylooks up to Archie just to roll her eyes at his before typing out her brief response

           B: **I am**

Betty nudges Veronica’s leg with her own, then nervously asks, “how about it?”

Veronica let’s out a small laugh, “It’s a date.”

+

“OH,” Archie says and Kevin nods at Archie’s obviousness.

“I even knew that dude,” Jughead says in his mouthful of fries, and Archie just shoots him a doubtful look.

“Really?” Betty asks, wide-eyed.

“I was waiting for you to figure it out,” Veronica answers as their food arrives.

Pop drops off the food as Veronica rubs Betty’s back, Betty laughing nervously and the gang falling back into their everyday conversation of Riverdale high gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
